


Can You Hear My Heart Beating

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a dash of fluff, gf is not amused, local dumbass nearly gets herself killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “I’m okay, though, nothing to worry about—”“Because I saved you. Because Mia was smart enough to tell me when she saw you storming off on your own.” Dinah touches her palm to Laurel’s cheek, where only about half an hour before a bullet had been about to pierce it. “You could have been killed.” The words are barely above a whisper, but judging by the flash of remorse on Laurel’s face, she had heard it all the same.“I should have told you,” Laurel concedes, leaning her head forward so their foreheads touch.“You should have.” Dinah leans into the touch, but she’s still unable to let go of her anger — her fear. When Laurel pulls her closer, Dinah slides her hand to bury it in short hair. Pulling on it, she surges for Laurel’s lips, needing to be as close to her as possible. Laurel lets out a surprised noise, muffled by Dinah’s mouth, but she lets herself be pushed backwards into a wall, her arms around Dinah making sure they’re never parted.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Can You Hear My Heart Beating

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you to Starling83 for betaing this ♥

“Are you going to say something?” Laurel asks, following Dinah out of the elevator into their apartment. Dinah stays silent as she takes off her mask, followed by the leather covering her arms. “I’m sorry, okay?” Laurel’s hand lands on Dinah’s arm, and Dinah turns around to face her.

“What the hell was your plan?” she asks, taking a step closer to her _dumbass_ of a girlfriend. 

“I didn’t want to bring my old problems here. I thought I could deal with it on my own—”

“Yeah, well clearly you couldn’t. I thought we were past this, but then you just—” Something burns behind Dinah’s eyes and she has to take a second to balance herself. 

“I’m okay, though, nothing to worry about—”

“Because _I_ saved you. Because Mia was smart enough to tell me when she saw you storming off on your own.” Dinah touches her palm to Laurel’s cheek, where only about half an hour before a bullet had been about to pierce it. “You could have been killed.” The words are barely above a whisper, but judging by the flash of remorse on Laurel’s face, she had heard it all the same.

“I should have told you,” Laurel concedes, leaning her head forward so their foreheads touch.

“You should have.” Dinah leans into the touch, but she’s still unable to let go of her anger — her fear. When Laurel pulls her closer, Dinah slides her hand to bury it in short hair. Pulling on it, she surges for Laurel’s lips, needing to be as close to her as possible. Laurel lets out a surprised noise, muffled by Dinah’s mouth, but she lets herself be pushed backwards into a wall, her arms around Dinah making sure they’re never parted.

Dinah’s hands start the familiar motions of undoing Laurel’s Canary suit of their own accord, and the only thing Dinah can think is that she _needs_ to have any layers gone, _needs_ to know, to see with her own eyes that Laurel is a hundred percent okay.

Laurel doesn’t object as the jacket is basically torn off her arms, or when Dinah breaks the kiss to pull Laurel’s tank over her head. She just watches her do it wordlessly, a softness to her features that nearly suffocates Dinah. It’s not fair, that Laurel gets to run off and do something like that and then do _this_ and everything’s just supposed to be okay.

“Maybe the bed would be better?” Laurel asks, shivering when Dinah’s hand makes contact with her bare torso. Dinah doesn’t know if she can wait that long to touch her, to inspect every inch of her, but she can’t deny all of it would be easier to do on a mattress.

Laurel lifts a hand to her cheek, her thumb wiping under Dinah’s eye, and it’s only then that Dinah realizes she’s started crying. “Yeah,” she chokes out, grabbing Laurel’s hand and practically dragging her to the bedroom.

They don’t make it further than right past the door before Dinah pushes against her again, burning to have her close. Laurel doesn’t complain. She welcomes Dinah’s lips, Dinah’s touch, and Dinah is grateful she’s letting her have this. 

Sliding her hands up to Laurel’s bra, she quickly pulls it off and out of the way. Then she drags her lips along Laurel’s skin, down her jaw, past her throat, before finally placing a kiss right above Laurel’s breast. There’s a bruise a little down and to the left, left by Dinah the night before, and as she sucks the spot she kissed into her mouth, she brings her fingers up to push at it. It results in Laurel half-hissing, half-moaning in her ear, and it feels _good_ , like it’s a sign of life that Laurel still reacts to her touch.

When she wants to go lower, she finally relents. The bed would be much more suited for this. Turning them around, she gives Laurel a firm shove, making her fall onto the bed. Her eyes widen in surprise at first, but then her features change as she takes Dinah in, biting her lip as she practically undresses Dinah with her eyes. And, _God_ , if it isn’t a good look: Laurel naked from the waist up, lying on their bed and looking at her like _that_.

Before moving to join her, Dinah sheds her own Canary suit, the material suddenly feeling like too much of a barrier to exist between her and Laurel’s skin. She keeps the rest of her clothes on, the need to touch Laurel again, to know that she’s physically there with her, is too much to spend even a second more apart.

Answering the call to be close to her again, Dinah swiftly closes the distance between them, practically leaping onto the bed as she finds her way onto Laurel’s lap. Laurel’s hands are on her immediately, pushing underneath Dinah’s tank top, but she makes no move to take control over the situation, simply waits to see what Dinah will do.

Dinah kisses her again, grabbing onto her head with both her hands to push her as close as humanly possible. But it’s still not enough, so when Laurel tugs gently on her tank to ask permission, Dinah sits back to allow it to be pulled off. When it’s gone, she pushes Laurel fully down on the bed, her own body following close behind.

Her lips latch onto Laurel’s skin again, but lower this time, not so gently sucking on the side of her breast. Laurel’s hand wraps into her hair, trying to push her closer, and Dinah responds by biting down on the spot instead.

A breathless, “ _Fuck_ ,” leaves Laurel’s lips, and it only serves to spur Dinah on, wanting to hear more of those wonderful sounds she knows her girlfriend can make. Moving on, she searches out Laurel’s nipple, alternating between sucking on it and using her teeth to tug on it. Laurel pushes into her touch, but despite how good it feels, Dinah still needs _more_. 

She releases Laurel’s nipple with a wet _pop_. Pushing onto her knees and lifting her weight off of Laurel, Dinah urges her further up on the bed. When Laurel’s settled again, Dinah’s hands waste no time moving to her pants, undoing them as quickly as she can. Once she’s finally gotten it loose, she hooks her fingers underneath both the pants and Laurel’s underwear, pulling both off at once.

When she’s properly naked, Dinah pauses, just for a second, taking Laurel’s form in. From what Dinah can tell, she has a few new bruises from her fight earlier, but every other mark Dinah can see was left there by herself.

Laurel shifts underneath her, subtly rubbing her legs together, but Dinah’s eyes zero in on the motion. The movement stops, almost as if Laurel had only then noticed she had been doing it, and Dinah’s eyes flit up to Laurel’s. Laurel swallows visibly, gaze following Dinah’s every move, and Dinah’s suddenly tempted to make her wait. Just to drive home a point. If Laurel _wants_ Dinah’s services in bed, she has to learn to keep herself _alive_ to receive them.

But, as Laurel’s legs move again, just the slightest motion, Dinah knows she won’t be okay until she fully _feels_ her. And so, she pulls Laurel’s knees up, maneuvering herself in between them. She forgets how to breathe when Laurel’s legs are properly parted, fully revealing her. Looking up, Laurel’s breathing is slow, her lips parted as those piercing eyes continue to watch Dinah, waiting for her next move.

Bracing herself with one hand on the mattress next to Laurel’s torso, Dinah leans down, searching out a familiar scar on Laurel’s belly as she slowly drags her hand down Laurel’s thigh from her knee. When she finally makes contact with the apex of Laurel’s thighs, she groans, with Laurel twitching underneath her at just the slightest touch.

Unable to hold herself back anymore, she slides her fingers fully through Laurel’s folds, gathering wetness. Not that it’s hard, with how _soaked_ she is. It sends a spark down between Dinah’s own legs, but she has no time to think about that, not now. Now, all she can do is look up at Laurel’s face as she pushes two fingers into her. 

She moves slowly at first, making sure Laurel’s properly ready for her. When she comes to the conclusion that she _very much_ is, she pulls her fingers out again, even though they had barely entered her. A beat passes, and Dinah lowers her head to Laurel’s belly again, searching out one of her new bruises as she moves her fingers up to Laurel’s clit. She makes contact just as she latches onto a bruise, intent on making the mark _hers_. Laurel whimpers above her, and it’s enough to finally make Dinah give in, both to her own need and to Laurel’s.

With no warning, she enters her again, pushing her fingers as deep as they’ll go. Laurel clenches around her, and _fuck_ if it isn’t everything Dinah needed. As she starts a rhythm with her fingers, Laurel makes all kinds of noises that sing in her ears. It only spurs her on further, increasing her speed as she lets the feel of Laurel consume her.

And yet, it’s still not enough, for either of them. Slowing her fingers down, much to Laurel’s disappointment, Dinah resettles herself between Laurel’s legs, moving her body even lower. Before doing anything else, she looks up, wanting to catch Laurel’s gaze, but Laurel’s eyes are closed, her head pushed as far down into the bed as it will go.

Dinah doesn’t mean to let out a growl, but it makes its way past her lips anyway as her fingers speed up out of pure frustration. “Look at me,” she commands, needing that extra level of intimacy between them. Laurel’s eyes flutter open and she lifts her head slightly in order to oblige. Satisfied, Dinah lowers her head, making sure to keep eye contact as she pokes her tongue out, letting out a moan as Laurel’s taste envelops her. 

When she wraps her lips around Laurel’s clit, she allows their gazes to be broken as Laurel’s head falls back to the bed, one arm thrown over her face as the hand of the other clutches the sheets. Despite Laurel no longer looking at her, Dinah finds herself unable to take her eyes off of her as she works her higher. 

She comes when Dinah scratches her teeth over her clit and pushes her fingers _just so_. Laurel shudders against her as Dinah’s name loudly leaves her lips, and Dinah guides her through it before finally slowing to a stop.

As Laurel catches her breath, Dinah kisses and nibbles her way back up her body. She stops when she reaches Laurel’s face, simply watching as she waits for Laurel to come back down. She loses count of how many seconds it takes for Laurel to slowly blink her eyes open, but when she does, there is a lazy smile on her lips. Dinah kisses her then, welcoming Laurel’s arms as they wrap around her body.

She should have seen it coming, but she’s still so focused on feeling Laurel, alive and breathing, that it doesn’t enter her mind until she’s already on her back, Laurel’s familiar weight on top of her. One of Laurel’s legs falls between Dinah’s, pushing against her, and Dinah moans as the action makes her feel exactly how worked up she’s become.

“My turn, pretty bird,” Laurel purrs into her ear, and a shiver runs through Dinah as she gives up control.

***

Laurel’s arm worms its way around Dinah’s waist as Dinah reaches for the sheets. The moment she has a firm hold on them, Laurel’s arm pulls insistently, and Dinah is unable to keep in a light laugh as she is firmly pressed against Laurel’s — still very much naked — body. Leaving the sheets where they land in a mess at their waists, Dinah settles her head on Laurel’s shoulder and lifts her hand to trace the marks on Laurel’s chest. It helps ground her, seeing and touching all the marks _she’s_ left.

As the post-sex haze fades, the fact that she came so close to losing Laurel tonight moves back to the forefront of her mind. Laurel’s hand runs along her back, and for a moment, Dinah’s mind flashes with memories of Vincent — of loving him and seeing him die right in front of her, not once but twice. She can’t go through it a third time, can’t lose Laurel like that.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Laurel’s hand cups her cheek, brushing some of her hair away and lifting her head to look at Laurel’s face. Dinah’s eyes run over her features, over and over again, making sure there’s no injury she’s missed, nothing that will take Laurel away while she sleeps. Laurel frowns when she gets so distracted by it that she forgets to answer. Not that she’d even know what to say. Laurel knows the answer anyway, soft understanding donning her features.

“I’m okay,” she whispers, leaning their foreheads together. “I’m safe. With _you_.”

“But what if I go to sleep and wake up without you?” There is a wetness on Dinah’s cheeks, and it takes her a second to understand that they are tears.

“You won’t.” Laurel pulls away and guides Dinah’s head down to her chest, right above her heart. “Hear that?” she asks, her fingers gently running through Dinah’s hair. “I’m alive. And I’m not going anywhere, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Dinah chuckles wetly, letting Laurel’s fingers and heartbeat work together to soothe her. “Go to sleep. I promise me and my heartbeat will still be right here in the morning.”

Dinah gives a small nod, feeling the familiar pull of sleep draw her in. “You better,” she says with a yawn, finally letting sleep take her as Laurel’s rhythmic heartbeat sounds softly in her ear.


End file.
